Final Days
by Ordinary-Em
Summary: The students of East High look back and reflect on their time as students while looking towards their future with hope, TxG


**Final Days-**

High school is a place where many memories are made, where many emotions are felt and where many friendships are made. Some people hate high school and can't wait to leave but others love it and want to stay, to live in the amazing memories that have taken place.

This is the case for four best friends; Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were playing some two on two basketball in East high's school Gym. A place that held many great memories for the group of friends, their first win at basketball, their back to back championship and every game in between.

It was the day before graduation.

It was just after the final show. A few hours ago they had just performed to their friends and family and now where given permission to walk the halls of east high once more before tomorrow's Graduation ceremony.

It was the last time they would play in this gym as students of east high school, and they were relishing and memorizing this game.

Each pass held perfect precision; each shot was made with overwhelming effort and each basket scored held wild amounts of elation.

Chad Danforth passed the ball to his soon to be Ex-Co-Captain, and watched as his best friend took the shot and scored. Slapping him a high five and matching the huge smile on his face with one of his own.

"Dude, we're on fire!"

Troy could only laugh at his co-captain and best friend for too many years to count. "I know, just wait until Berkley play's U of A and I'll show you fire."

"Oh dear captain, you've got that wrong, the Redhawks are going to kick your ass brother."

"Oh c'mon guys, we came here to play not to argue over which team will kick ass better," a fellow wildcat member Zeke exclaimed as Jason retrieved the ball.

"Yeah, you do realize this will be like the last time we play in here as students at east high right?" Jason asked throwing the ball to Troy. The mood suddenly switched from playful to serious with just those few words.

"Awe man, Jase please don't remind me. It's weird enough to think that tomorrow is going to be the last day ever at east high. It's scary enough." All the boys shared matching looks. The future as exciting as it may seem was a scary place, and with each of their friends travelling across the country, to look to the future without the aid of friends was an even scarier thought.

"Were graduating tomorrow." Zeke spoke softly as if the words hadn't sunk in yet.

"Whoa," Jason breathed, "It sounds weird saying it out loud."

"I know," Troy had already had this epiphany, but still shared in the moment with his friends.

"And then were going to college." Zeke again spoke the words everyone was thinking.

"Chad to U of A, Troy to Berkley and Zeke to Cornell." Jason spoke softly.

"What are you gonna do next year man?" Troy turned to look at Jason.

"I kinda hadn't told anybody but UNM has offered me a place for film studies. But it's not a scholarship or anything so I'll be working my butt off trying to pay for everything."

"Well at least I'll have one friend near me." Chad said pointedly looking at Troy.

"C'mon man you know about this, I know it's not what you thought it was going to be but I had to do what's best for me, best for my future and best for Gabriella." Troy explained to his friends. But at the mention of his girlfriends name his thoughts started to drift, she was in the school as well, enjoying the last time she could to walk around East high's halls as a student with her friends. Taylor, Martha, Kelsi and Ryan were walking around and were due to join them in the gym at any moment. His eyes drifted to the doors, unconsciously waiting for his girl to come back to him. Ever since he had gone to California to retrieve her, he hadn't left her side for long then necessary, and he was missing her like crazy.

His best friends saw Troy's eyes drift to the door and knew exactly where (or more pointedly who) was consuming his thoughts. "I know man I was joking, but it'll be weird not having you guys around. I may sound like a girl saying this, but I reckon I'll miss you guys."

"I know I'll miss you guys," Zeke shared going out on a limb not really caring if he sounded like a girl.

Troy and Jason both were about to say that they would miss this as well, but a voice was heard instead, "Getting sentimental on us now boys?" the group turned to see Taylor standing by the door followed by Martha, Kelsi and Ryan in tow.

Troy's eyes lit up as he saw Gabriella was the last to enter but immediately walked over to him and he instantly opened his arms for her, she smiled her beautiful smile she held only for him and walked straight into his awaiting arms sighing when she felt his warm and strong arms hold her close to him. He leant down and kissed the top of head, not caring that his best friends would probably pay him out any second, he missed his girlfriend and there was no crime in that. "Hey you," he whispered softly into her hair.

"Hey," she whispered back into his chest.

She lifted her head up to look at his face, "Enjoy playing as a wildcat one last time?" she asked him softly, bringing one hand up to softly rub the side of his face and ear, linking her hands in his hair, just the way he liked it. His smiled his famous crooked grin.

"Yeah it was great, playing with the guys one last time, it felt so good." He replied happily. "Did you and the others have a good walk through the halls?"

"Yes, every corner we turned it was like we were walking into hundreds of memories, it was really sad, we all were nearly in tears throughout the whole thing." Troy searched her face and saw no tears, grateful, he hated seeing her cry, and it broke his heart every time he saw her cry. Especially if he was the cause. He rubbed a thumb under her eye, "No tears okay, I hate seeing you cry. And you know you're not going through this alone, I'll be there so there's no need for tears ok beautiful?"

She nodded, "No tears wildcat," she hugged him again and his arms squeezed her affectionately and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

They turned back to conversation at hand and noticed that all their friends were sharing sentimental moments, "Can you believe that in a few short hours we won't be wildcat's anymore?" Taylor asked.

"No, it feels so surreal, like I'm coming to school tomorrow but I'm not, no more basketball practice, no more Darbus for homeroom and no more just hanging out with you guys," Chad exclaimed.

"Yea, no more detention for you Chad from Darbus, how will you cope?" troy teased

"Whatever man, I'll live, what I want to know is how are you going to cope without having your dad write you tardy slips and getting you out of detention with Darbus?" Chad threw the ball to troy and he caught it with one hand, the other wrapped around Gabriella's waist, he pulled her to his side as he caught the ball making sure that she wouldn't be hit by it.

"Dude, careful man" he threw the ball back at Chad.

"Sorry Gabs"

"Don't worry about it," Gabriella reassured him.

"So how was the tour?" Chad quickly asked trying to divert attention and to stop whatever assault he would get from Troy for almost hitting his girlfriend.

"Sad, like all our memories were playing right before our eyes," Taylor replied her voice full of emotion.

"Yea, like everywhere we walked we had a memory and to think after tomorrow we won't be coming here anymore and won't be seeing each other every day is so depressing." Kelsi agreed.

"Yea but we need to look on the bright side, after tomorrow our lives really begin, were not kids anymore, we are all going to bigger and better things, we can do what we want and make change. How is that depressing?" Ryan asked

"That's not depressing but leaving all this behind is, I mean I don't know if I'm ever going to meet people like you guys when I got to college, I'm afraid I'll never have friends as good as you guys." Kelsi replied.

"Aww Kelsi," Gabriella murmured quietly before going over to give her a hug, letting go of troy's arms but not before giving them a small squeeze. "You'll meet so many amazing people at Julliard; you'll make so many great friends and astound everyone with your talent. Like Ryan said you're going on to bigger and better things."

Kelsi returned the hug and wiped her eyes, "Thank you Gabriella, aww now look what you made me do, I'm crying" she answered laughing and crying with Gabriella laughing along with her.

"No matter what Kelsi, everyone is going to meet amazing people and have the best time at college, you're all so different and your all going to show the world just what wildcats can do. I know that I'll be seeing Taylor as president in 10 years, Chad playing in NBA, you and Ryan amazing everyone on Broadway, Zeke having the most popular restaurant in America, Jason directing blockbuster movies, Martha popping and locking her way on the dance floor rocking America and Troy either with Chad in the NBA or winning over America's hearts acting. It doesn't matter everyone is going to go onto bigger and better things and I'm so happy to have been your friend." Gabriella told her friends.

"Why are they letting me speak tomorrow, it's obvious who is more eloquent here, Gabi our valedictorian will astound and amaze the world just as much as the rest of us." Troy said to the group but staring deep into Gabriella's eyes.

"GROUP HUG!!!" Chad exclaimed and the entire group ran over and joined in the girls hug Troy wrapping his arms around his best friends and Troy kissed Gabriella on the top of her head.

"Hey, c'mon guys, we shouldn't be sad, we've got so much going for us right now, the future is right there waiting for us and no matter what challenges we face, I know we'll pull through them, better and stronger people. And we'll keep in contact, sharing these challenges with each other and drawing strength from one another, cause no matter what, wildcats stick together and will always be there for one another," Troy spoke honestly.

"Not eloquent Troy, you just made us all tear up," Taylor exclaimed as all the girls wiped tears from their eyes. Troy turned to Gabriella and sure enough she too had tears, "Hey what did we say about no tears?"

"You can't expect me not to cry when you say something like that!"

He smiled and gave her a long kiss to the forehead, before resting his head on her shoulder and whispering a phrase that he had only been saying for two days now, but it felt more right than any other phrase in the English dictionary, "I love you."

She smiled and response before placing a sweet kiss on his head and whispering back, "I love you too Wildcat."

The group spent the rest of the day walking around the school, cherishing their memories and many tears shown through their eyes, but none were shed, as Troy was right, their futures were upon them and they needed to draw strength and courage from each other to face them and they did.

When that curtain closed on them at the end of their graduation ceremony, their eyes were filled with hope and love, the future was now and they were going to grab it with both hands, never looking back but taking it all with them and cherishing each and every moment to come.

As they knew, Once a Wildcat, Always a wildcat.

---------

And that's it, this is just a one-shot I've had in my head for ages and needed to get it out.

I know that my stories are taking forever to be updated and I have no excuse but please, be patient they're coming and I am determined to get them done!

I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Read and Review xoxo


End file.
